The Real Umbrella Corp
by lynn winchester
Summary: I thought the company wasnt real but i was wrong..My sister's wedding was today.This is the end of the world. I was a resident evil fan . this is my story
1. Sabrina's Nightmare Wedding

I wouldn't of guessed umbrella corporation was real I mean who would a supposedly fiction corporation existed , and your most likely wondering how I know so much.

It all started few weeks ago

My sisters Betty and, Sabrina were getting ready for Sabrina's wedding. She was marrying this guy Aaron he looks dorky with glasses and real scrawny looking guy he looks like Steve from family matters you know the dorky guy who snorkels when he laughs.

"Crystal , I cant wait for him to be my husband." Sabrina sounds so happy but I couldn't be happy for her. Sabrina tries on her wedding dress a light

purple dress. She has the whole thing planned. I couldn't be happy for her It felt like I was losing her. Sabrina stood at the full length mirror checking the dress for any last minute alterations .

"yea, I'm glad your happy " I lied to Sabrina. Betty was trying to decide how to wear her make up.

"Crystal what do you think , it looks good don't it" Betty asks looking in her mirror.

"you don't need make up to be beautiful. I think you are fine the way you are" I smile at her. The news was going on about some new flu.

I put on my braids maid dress "I look horrible." I said I always say I'm fat.

"It looks good on you really" Sabrina is changing back to her normal clothes. She took her long brown hair down.

"I'm Glad someone thinks I look good" I laugh a little bit pushing the dark brown hair out of my eyes.

"That dress dose look good on you" Betty smiles looking at my reflection.

"Sabrina tomorrow is the big day are you ready" I asked praying she would say no.

"yes I am., Crystal I LOVE HIM" Sabrina said hugging me

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt." I want her to be happy and I'll tolerate him for her .

"I know he loves me " she hugs me I bring Betty in to a group hug.

Jerry Higgins drops me off at the house . Jerry is My sisters dad, we don't have the same dad. "I'll be to pick you up in the morning " he tells me as I get out. "okay I'll be up and ready." I smile it was a fake smile I was afraid of losing my sister.

I walk into to the house "I'm home" I yell into the house . I could see mom watching TV in her chair. "how did every thing go" She asked looking at me as I set my stuff down on the couch . "It was fine her dress looks great." I smile but at the same time dreading the wedding. "I Might go to the wedding . If I'm feeling up it." Mom smiles (I'm adopted by me grandma . Sabrina and betty r my half sisters)

I nod and take my stuff to my bedroom. And plop down on my big soft bed.

The next morning mom had left me a note she went to get some bread eggs and well food. She said she just wasn't feeling up for a wedding. So I got dressed I slip my blue Nikki shoes on with my braids maid dress. I put my hair up in a bun I did my eye make up on.. My eyes are brown if your wondering I am 5'6 , I consider myself short.

I put my necklace she gave me on its green with the green earrings, "okay I'm ready" I tell myself in the mirror I add flowers to my hair. A few blue and white flowers. I hear the horn in the yard it was Jerry.

I go outside and get in a mini van. " ya got every thing you need?" he asked looking at me.

"yea I do" I thought of the times with my sisters Sabrina and Betty.

When we arrived at the Church Sabrina was getting dressed . She Looked beautiful in her wedding dress." Crystal is this straight ?" Sabrina asked she sounded nervous and scared." yes and you look great" I smiled trying to assure her.

Jerry knocked on the door "how is every thing?" he asked checking to make sure Sabrina is ok.

"yes daddy I'm fine" she answered smiles

Betty and I give them time alone.

(Sabrina and Jerry p. o. v )

Sabrina stands over At THE MIRROR.

"daddy I'm so nervous" She told him, she could feel her heart raceing.

"it's a little cold feet " he hugs his beautiful daughter.

"I love you daddy" he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. He new one day ,he'd have to let her go she will either sink or swim.

"I love you too. Remember the first marriage is like the first waffle you ever cook your going to throw out the first few." He smiled

She couldn't help but laugh.

(end of P.o.v)

The music starts and Jerry walks my sister down the row to the guy she's marrying. Aaron didn't look so good. He was pale and blotchy the all of a sudden he grabs the priest and bites in to his throat. I hear people scream when people go to help they get bit by the priest had started biting people. The guest started running for the exit. I grab betty and Sabrina but the little kids follow us, To the car we lost Jerry and his wife in all commotion. we got out of the church little Hannah was crying. So was little David that was scary for 2 little kids.

"Crystal what the fuck" betty was crying as she drove us away. Sabrina looked broken she was hurting so much you could see it in the way she was sitting in shock. Hannah hugs her.

"those was zombies" I said my eyes big and wide in shock I had played games like this but still, I never thought it was real.

"he's gone crystal" Sabrina sobs I hug her just holding her those things were every where. We stop at my house Betty stayed with the kids.

I went inside my mother wasn't any where to be found, I knew she might be dead, but I was trying to keep that out of my head. I didn't find anywhere maybe she's okay I thought. I went back and got in the car with my sisters.


	2. A new start

Sabrina was crying on the back seat, Hannah was still trying to comfort her

"we need to find something more comfortable to get around. " I look at my sister

We stop at there house were they lived with there nanny the dogs were dead, Hannah screams seeing bloody dead dogs.

Then the dog got up "this might have been a bad idea coming here " Betty said looking at me . "you think?" I ask sarcastically look at her, She ran the little dog over I look for a blunt object I find a tire iron. I help Sabrina and the kids in the house, "we cant stay long get clothes and we got to go" I tell the girls I finds jeans that I can wear in Sabrina and Betty's room.

I wore my black sports bra with blue jeans and Sabrina's 85$ dollar sunglasses. I put on my Leather boots I lent to B**etty a while back. I pull my hair back into a tight bun taking the flowers out. **

**Sabrina put a tank top on ,with her jeans and her sneakers. She pulled her hair into a bun like mine , she Had to wear glasses but she seemed upset. I know she has a right to be upset her fiancé just died, I guess you can call me cold hearted but I didn't think he was good enough for her. Sabrina is a few inches taller then me.**

**I help Hannah get her jeans buttoned and Betty helped Little David ,after we got the kids dressed we head out. We took Jerry's shot guns and guns. **

"**we need to keep moving " I tell them , holding Hannah wondering if my other Hannah was alive. I try to keep every one calm. "Crystal how is this possible?" Betty asked looking at me she was trying not to cry.**

"**I heard rumors but I never thought it was real. I mean a real umbrella corporation." I chuckled at the idea of it, It sounded insane and impossible but yet here we are.**

"**so what is umbrella exactly is it ?" Betty asked looking at the road she was trying to sound calm. **

"**I owned video games about the corporation they are cruel people betty they kept it was suppose to be a bio weapon. Basically in the games it cased 1000's of deaths only they didn't stay dead" I looked at her .. "In the movies it caused the apocalypse" I told her **

"**so basically we r in trouble " she driving she want to cry. **

**The police scanner goes off first voice we've heard since the wedding . "this is Charles Arthur my little sister and I are trapped in police station. I don't no how much longer I can hold up here. Please help " **

**My sisters and I look at each other "you know if we go it'll be dangerous if we go " I tell them Hannah had finally fell a sleep. **

"**we need to help them " Sabrina said with out a thought **

"**she's right Crystal " Betty said glancing back at me.**

"**Alright we go help them " I told them . I still didn't know how Sabrina was feeling or what.**

**Betty drove us to the police station Hannah and little David stayed close to me and Sabrina we had the shot guns. We shot 2 zombies getting them away from a door. There were more betty was firing to I hit the head I was getting better the 15 zombies hit the ground. Finally the two people emerged from the closet "Crystal?" my 10 year old cousin Hannah (I know weird 2 Hannah's but one is Hannah Higgins and other is Massingill.) **

**Hannah M. looks up at me she runs to me crying holding tight to me. She gasped for air. "Hannah I need you to calm down and come on to the car. " Charles walks to the car he was in shock obvious, he looked like he might break down into tears any minute.**

"**Are you okay Charlie" I knew that was a dumb question because he was nearly a zombie lunch.**

"**am I okay? Crystal what the fuck? did you see those things?" Charlie said in a whispering yelling voice. He put the little 9miltor gun down on his lap as we got in the van.**

"**Calm down . I know its a lot to handle " I stroked his head the way I use to when he was a little when he slept. The one thing I knew for sure you should always choose family know matter what. **

"**what were those things?" Hannah M asked as if she didn't believe what was going on. I look at her and chipmunk (that's what I'll be calling Hannah Higgins though out the story) huddled up next to each other. **

"**zombies Hannah " I look at her she finally ran out of tears I guess.**

"**we are going to need a bigger ride lets go to the school bus rental place in Rome" I told my sisters. **

"**crystal lets help as many as we can " Betty said she seemed surprised Hannah and her brother was alive..**

**Sabrina was attempting to drive all in all we picked up a few others that lived along the way. Betty was asleep in the back I watched the little ones.**

**We got to the bus station and we started moving the kids into the bus randy an guy who we saved was helping we shot at the zombies I used my sword killing some . We made it on to bus "drive" I told Betty . We ran over a lot of dead people . I look in on the kids who went back to sleep. **

**After a few weeks we had more people joined us 2 buses and some explorers. Betty made sure everyone was safe, we scoped out the motel to be sure no zombies or anything it could be harmful. "how did these zombies get started any way " I over heard Rodney asked Sabrina who hadn't been feeling so hot. "I think the government finally messed up " mina said looking at him . "or some high ranked company?" I suggested sipping a soda. We teach the kids the best we can. **

"**we could make perimeter so we could rebuild our lives " I told the others "if u guys don't think it's a good idea I understand " I said just talking on and on .. "I think it's a good idea " Sabrina said looking at Betty then the others "who all thinks it's a good idea " Sabrina asked . 50 people raised there hand. "we start tomorrow" I smile not sure if this would work. **


End file.
